The Untold Ones
by el Cierto
Summary: What the untold ones was the deepest ones. Reveal! Gin x Rangiku oneshot! Canon


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

_This world is full of deception_

_The truth is beyond rare to exist_

_Still, came a time_

_When I found a truth_

_And it was you_

_Only you…_

_Though, I never told_

_I knew you will see it through my eyes,_

_When we met again_

.

.

Di depanku—tidak—tepatnya di depanku dan bocah itu, Ichigo—yang dengan begitu lalainya memunggungiku—sebuah pertarungan seru sedang berlangsung. Sebuah pertarungan yang langka dan mungkin hanya akan terjadi satu millenium sekali. Tsh! Aizen tampak begitu superior menghadapi ketiga lawan yang menyerangnya silih berganti.

'Hei! Kau ceroboh sekali ya? Memunggungi lawanmu seperti itu, hmm?" kataku pada Ichigo, bocah bodoh itu.

Kurosaki muda itu tampak terkejut dan segera menyadari kelalaiannya. Ia menghadapku dengan wajahnya yang memucat.

Aku berdiri sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Psyh! Sudahlah! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"?" Wajah bocah itu tampak kian bingung.

Aku tersenyum, seperti biasanya.

"Aa, harusnya aku tahu ya? Sejak awal kau ini memang bocah yang lemah."

"Kau?"

"Kenapa? Itu benar kan?"

Dan aku segera membentuk sikap baru. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersatu, menghunus zanpakutou-ku di depan dada.

Ichihigo tampak membelalak. Aku hanya tersenyum, tetap.

"Kamishini no yari… Buto!"

Srak!

Belum sampai Ichigo mengejapkan matanya lagi, zanpakutou-ku telah kembali pada normal setelah dengan sangat cepat menjulur ke arahnya.

Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku menikmati permainanku dengan bocah berambut orange ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Aku terus tersenyum dan menghunus pedangku lagi di depan dada.

"Kamishini no Yari, Buto Renjin!"

Dalam sepersekian detik zanpakutou-ku memanjang secepat kilat menyerang ke arah Ichigo.

Aku tersenyum saat bocah itu berhasil mengeblok seranganku.

"Hmm, tidak buruk, bahkan bisa dibilang bagus. Tapi… kalau kau pikir dengan kekuatanmu yang seperti itu kau bisa mengalahkan Aizen-taichou, kau salah besar, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan kosong sebelum kemudian menunduk.

Aku tersenyum. "Ne, sebaiknya kau meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Apa?" Dia terbelalak.

"Ya, benar. Larilah. Selamatkan dirimu. Kau belum ingin mati kan?"

Ichigo tak menjawab sehingga aku pun melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Larilah selagi masih ada kesempatan. Aku sudah tak berminat padamu sekarang. Lari, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar dentuman yang sangat keras dan tiga sosok terkapar tak bergerak di dekat kami. Sepertinya Aizen telah menyudahi perlawanan Urahara, Yoruichi dan Kurosaki Isshin.

Ichigo tampak sangat terkejut. Aku merasakan ketakutannya.

Aizen-taichou dengan wujud barunya mendekat dan menatap Ichigo sekilas.

"Gin, apa yang kau lakukan dengan bocah ini?"

"Aku hanya mengetesnya, Aizen-taichou."

"Hnn. Buka Senkaimon! Kita ke Karakura-cho sekarang!"

Aku tersenyum seperti biasa, seperti sebelumnya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara segera kulakukan apa yang diperintahkan Aizen-taichou.

Senkaimon dengan cepat terbuka dan kami berdua pun segera melesat ke dalam lubang penghubung dimensi itu.

Di dalam perjalanan kami sempat terganggu dengan kehadiran Cleaner yang bertugas membersihkan jalur Perpecieve. Namun tentu saja itu hanya masalah kecil untuk kami.

Akhirnya kami tiba di Karakura yang telah berubah seperti kota mati. Tak ada reiatsu berarti terdeteksi di sekitar kami berdiri.

Aku berjalan di belakang Aizen dengan senyum seperti biasanya. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahkan orang di hadapanku ini sekalipun, bahwa aku semakin dekat dengan rencanaku.

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang lengang, di antara blok-blok perumahan.

Eksistensi Aizen ternyata terlalu kuat untuk bisa dinetralisir manusia biasa. Jadi jika ada manusia yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, maka tubuh manusia itu akan lenyap tanpa bekas. Sangat mengerikan. Kekuatan Hogyoku sepertinya semakin bersatu dengan tubuh Aizen.

Tiba-tiba Aizen berhenti. Aku segera mengetahui alasannya berhenti mendadak itu. di depan kami tampak dua orang anak SMA yang masing-masing menggendong temannya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Aizen. Dia terus berjalan ke arah anak-anak itu dan baru berhenti beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Luar biasa. Berdiri sedekat ini denganku dan kalian masih bisa mempertahankan eksistensi kalian," ucap Aizen.

Kedua anak SMA itu tampak pucat pasi. Salah satunya malah sudah jatuh berlutut dan tak mampu bergerak, tapi dia masih mampu meneriaki temannya yang laki-laki untuk lari.

Aku jadi merasa kasihan juga melihat anak-anak itu. Aizen bisa sangat kejam kadang. Tetapi, tentu saja itu bukan urusanku. Biarkan saja Aizen berlaku seenaknya, toh sebentar lagi… Senyumku makin lebar memikirkan bahwa aku semakin dekat dengan rencanaku.

Aizen terus mendekat pada anak perempuan yang dia kenali sebagai salah satu teman Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Aku hanya memandang semua itu dengan bosan.

Tiba-tiba seleret cahaya melesat ke arah Aizen yang tenangnya mengibaskannya seperti mengibas lalat.

Begitu asap akibat ledakan itu pudar terlihatlah satu sosok yang sangat aneh berdiri di depan kami.

Sosok aneh yang baru datang itu segera berlagak seperti superhero yang datang menolong si lemah. Tsh! Aku tak menyangka masih ada badut berkeliaran dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sosok aneh, sebut saja badut itu ternyata bernama Don Kanonji. Dengan noraknya dia kemudian malah berdebat dengan si anak perempuan yang sepertinya sangat tidak menyukainya.

Badut Kanonji itu berkoar bahwa kekuatannya tak bisa diremehkan dan dia bisa melawan Aizen. Oh, aku benar-benar ingin tertawa.

Aizen sendiri sepertinya menikmati pertunjukan badut di hadapannya. Ia biarkan saja badut itu beraksi dengan noraknya di hadapannya.

Ketika dengan bodohnya badut itu menyerang Aizen dengan tongkat noraknya, tiba-tiba satu sosok lain datang tepat sebelum badut itu kehilangan wujudnya.

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak begitu mataku bisa menangkap dengan jelas siapa sosok itu.

Rangiku!

Ah! Kenapa dia bisa sampai kemari? Dasar bodoh!

Sambil berpikir apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, Rangiku menyuruh anak perempuan teman Kurosaki dan badut Kanonji itu untuk segera pergi. Sempat terjadi perdebatan konyol tapi kemudian Rangiku sukses mengusir badut norak itu untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Begitu mereka pergi, tinggallah kami bertiga. Rangiku—aku tahu dia dalam keadaan yang masih sangat lemah karena luka yang dideritanya setelah melawan Arrancar—berdiri dengan tegap dan lantang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menghentikan Aizen.

Tsh! Rangiku, kau benar-benar bodoh! Kupikir kau hanya mengantar nyawamu saja. Aku tak bisa mencegah hatiku untuk memaki.

"Aizen-taichou, biarkan sya saja yang mengurus orang ini," ucapku saat kulihat Aizen akan menanggapi konfrontasi Rangiku.

"Tak apa Gin. Aku masih punya waktu, biar aku yang mengurus gadis ini."

Tetapi aku tak mau mendengar kata-kata Aizen kali ini. tanpa banyak cakap dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat aku melesat ke depan dan menerjang Rangiku. Membawanya menghilang dari tempat itu.

Beberapa detik berikutnya kami telah sampai di sebuah tempat. Di atas atap salah satu gedung Karakura.

Rangiku berteriak memakiku dan memintaku melepaskannya.

Kuturuti permintaannya begitu kakiku telah menjejak permukaan lantai atap gedung itu. dia terhuyung mundur beberapa meter. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai tampak gemetaran.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia tak berubah sedikitpun. Masih tetap cantik seperti saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Rangiku.

Kau tidak tahu aku senang bisa berada bersamamu, berdua saja seperti ini, meski mungkin ini tak akan berlangsung lama. Ah, selalu saja waktu itu terlalu singkat.

Tetapi, Rangiku, jika rencanaku berhasil, mungkin masih ada harapan untuk kita kembali bersama seperti dulu. Setidaknya, kau akan lebih bahagia jika aku bisa mewujudkan rencanaku itu.

Tetapi… ah, di atas semua itu akan lebih baik jika kau tak di sini, kau tahu… Aizen sangat berbahaya.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini Rangiku?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku merasakan reiatsumu menjauh dan di saat yang bersamaan kurasakan senkaimon dibuka, jadi kuikuti jejakmu, dan aku sampai di sini. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa sampai di sini tepat waktu."

"Na, bukan itu yang kutanyakan, Rangiku? Aku tanya kenapa kau kemari?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas!" Rangiku menatapku lekat, sementara napasnya kembang kempis. Dia masih lemah. Aku bisa merasakan reiatsunya tak sekuat biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kemari karena kau ada disini, Gin."

Aku menatapnya. Mata abu kebiruan itu menyiratkan emosi yang kompleks. Setelah sekian lama, kau masih mempertanyakan motifku, Rangiku. Kau tak benar-benar percaya aku telah berkhianat bukan? Apa alasan begitu penting?

"Aa, lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil tetap berusaha pada sikapku yang biasa, tersenyum dengan mata yang nyaris terpejam.

"Gin… akhirnya aku bisa menanyaimu secara langsung."

Aku diam. Kubiarkan dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti Aizen?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau mengkhianati Kira yang begitu setia kepadamu?"

"Ne, ne, apa kau serius ingin membicarakan hal itu, Rangiku?"

Rangiku tak menjawab. Dia terus menatapku lekat. Aku tahu, meski dia tak bisa membaca pikiranku, dia bisa merasakanku dengan cukup baik. Itu sebabnya aku sering meninggalkannya. Aku tidak mau dia tahu terlalu banyak. Itu tak baik untuknya.

Aku tersenyum sambil melesat ke arah Rangiku dan baru berhenti ketika jarak kami tinggal beberapa senti. Bisa kulihat dia terkesiap. Matanya yang indah itu melebar, terkejut dengan gerakanku yang tiba-tiba.

Aku tersenyum lagi. Sedekat ini dengannya, bisa kuhirup wanginya.

Rangiku. Dia masih sama.

Jemariku kemudian bergerak ke kalung yang setia mengalungi leher jenjangnya. Dia tercekat ketika aku menyentuh liontin kalung itu.

Rangiku hanya diam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Aku tersenyum lalu berbisik, "Kau menghalangi jalanku, Rangiku." Bersamaan dengan itu zanpakutou-ku telah terhunus dan melukai lehernya sebelum sempat ia menarik zanpakutou-nya sendiri.

Detik berikutnya Rangiku sudah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Aku mendekati tubuh gadis yang kini tak sadarkan diri itu. Kali ini aku ingin menatapnya dengan jelas tanpa senyum di wajahku. Hatiku terasa sakit karena aku baru saja melakukan hal yang paling tak ingin kulakukan: melukainya.

"Rangiku. Maaf. Tapi, ini semua demi kebaikanmu." Aku bergumam lirih sambil membelai salah satu sisi wajahnya. Masih sama. Halus dan lembut seperti terakhir kali aku menyentuhnya.

Hah. Rangiku. Rangiku. Kau pasti masih tetap rajin menjaga kulitmu tetapi malas dengan _paperwork_-mu kan? Aku tersenyum mengingat hal ini.

Tapi kemudian karena teringat oleh waktu yang tak banyak, aku segera meng-_cast_ Hakafuku untuk menyembunyikan reiatsu Rangiku. Aizen tidak boleh tahu dia masih hidup. Atau semuanya akan sia-sia.

Kutatap sejenak Rangiku yang masih diam tak bergerak sebelum aku memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Aizen.

Saat aku kembali, ternyata Aizen masih terus mengejar anak-anak SMA itu. Hhah! Dia memang asangat kejam.

"Kau sudah kembali, Gin?" tanya Aizen begitu aku sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya, Aizen-taichou."

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

"Aku sudah membunuhnya," jawabku dengan senyum yang biasa. Kulihat Aizen terkejut dengan jawabanku. Dia pastisegera memastikan kebenaran jawabanku dengan mendeteksi keberadaan reiatsu Rangiku. Tsh! Tentu saja Aizen tak akan bisa mendeteksi reiatsu Rangiku lagi. Bagi orang lain, Rangiku sudah tak ada.

"Hn, aku terkejut aku melakukan itu, Gin. Kupikir, bagaimanapun, kau punya perasaan khusus pada gadis itu."

Aku tersenyum, lalu segera melompat ke depan dan berdiri selangkah di depannya. Memunggunginya.

"Perasaan? Tentu saja kau tak memiliki hal semacam itu, Aizen-taichou. Aku sudah pernah bilang saat kita pertama kali bertemu kan? Aku adalah seekor ular, berkulit dingin, tanpa emosi, yang berkeliling mencari mangsanya dengan lidahnya, menelan apapun yang menarik baginya."

Aizen menghunus zanpakutou-nya. "Kalau begitu, kita akan segera menyelesaikan ini. anak-anak itu."

"Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya, Aizen-taichou. Terutama, dengan anak-anak itu," ucapku sambil menahan ujung zanpakutou Aizen dengan tangan kiriku.

Aku tersenyum, dan dalam sepersekian detik sebelum Aizen sempat mencerna ucapanku, Shinso milikku telah menembus dadanya.

Jleb! Sebuah lubang menganga di dada Aizen. Sesuai rencanaku.

"Gin? Kau?"

"Ya… Entah butuh berapa lama bagiku untuk mengetahui ini darimu, Aizen-taichou. Rahasia untuk mengalahkan _complete hypnosis_ Kyoka Suigetsu adalah menyentuhnya sebelum mejadi Shikai. Dengan begini akulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membunuhmu. _Korose_ Kamishini No Yari."

Dan lubang di dada Aizen semakin menganga, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan hanya menatapku dengan mata membelalak.

"Gin, kau? Aku sudah menduganya. Sejak awal kau bergabung denganku. Aku sudah menunggu kau melakukan ini, Gin… Tapi kalau kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan ini kau salah besar."

"Aa, tentu tidak." Aku lalu memutar tubuhku dan menghadapnya.

Kutarik kembali Shinso hingga kembali ke bentuknya semula. Ujungnya sendiri kini meneteskan darah. Darah Aizen.

"Kau tahu, Aizen-taichou. Dulu kau pernah bertanya tentang bankai-ku, kan? Maaf saat itu aku berbohong. Sebenarnya kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari bankai-ku adalah kemampuannya untuk menghasilkan racun yang mematikan, yang merusak sampai inti sel lawan. Kau lihat ini?" Kutunjukkan serpihan yang melekat pada Shinso. "Aku telah meninggalkan salah satu serpihannya di dalam dadamu. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan menghancurkan seluruh selmu, Aizen-taichou."

"Kau?" Aizen menatapku dengan horor.

Aku tersenyum sementara tanganku menjulur ke depan, ke arah dadanya di mana Hogyoku berkilauan. Dengan segera benda itu berpindah tangan.

Aizen, dengan sisa kekuatannya berusaha merebutnya hingga mengoyak pergelangan tangan kananku namun aku lebih cepat sehingga aku bisa melompat ke depan dengan Hogyoku masih di tanganku.

Kugenggan Hogyoku itu dengan erat dan dengan cepat aku ber-shunpo ke tempat lain.

"Hah… hah…" Napasku tersengal. Kusandarkan tubuhku di dinding di belakangku.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Aku menatap Hogyoku di genggaman tangan kananku.

Akhirnya aku berhasil memperoleh apa yang selama ini aku inginkan. Dengan ini aku akan berhasil mengembalikan apa yang telah Aizen curi darimu, Rangiku.

Aku menata napasku yang tersengal. Tenagaku terkuras sementara darah terus menetes dari pergelangan tanganku yang terkoyak.

"Ah, setidaknya semuanya telah berakh—"

Kata-kataku tak sempat terselesaikan karena mendadak kurasakan ledakan reiatsu yang sangat besar dari tempat Aizen.

Aku terkesiap. Apa ini? Tidak mungkin dia? Bukankah aku telah membunuhnya?

"Gin…" Kudengar suara Aizen menggema. "inilah keberuntunganku. Meskipun Hogyoku itu telah kau curi, tetapi dia telah bersatu dengan tubuhku. Dan dengan demikian aku mencapai kekuatan baru yang melebihi Shinigami ataupun Hollow. Hahahaha…"

Hogyoku dalam genggaman tanganku mendadak mulai berkilauan dan berubah menjadi cahaya, membuatku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin?

Belum sampai aku memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sosok baru Aizen telah berdiri di depanku. Dadanya berkilauan sewarna Hogyoku yang perlahan terbang menuju ke arahnya.

Jrattt!

Kyoka Suigetsu menebas dadaku secepat kilat tanpa aku sempat menghindar.

"Terima kasih untukmu Gin. Karenamu aku telah berhasil bertransformasi menjadi seperti ini. Sekarang aku lebih kuat daripada Shinigami ataupun Hollow." Aizen tersenyum puas.

Aku menatap tak percaya. Pun demikian, mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadaku, aku mengulurkan tanganku, mencoba untuk meraih Hogyoku yang semakin mendekat ke dada Aizen.

Set! Jratt!

Aizen menangkap tanganku dan dalam sekali sentak telah memutuskan tangan kananku dari tubuhku.

Tak hanya sampai di situ, zanpakutou-nya kembali terhunus dan menusuk perutku hingga tembus sampai belakang.

Aaarrrgh…

Eranganku hanya sampai di tenggorokan.

Rasa sakit ini bukan karena luka-luka ini. tapi karena aku harus mendapati bahwa aku telah gagal.

Antara sadar dan tidak memoriku berputar ke masa silam.

"_Gin… Gin! Kau mau kemana?" Rangiku kecil berlari menyusul langkahku di sebuah hari yang bersalju._

_Aku menghentikan langkahku dan tanpa menoleh aku menjawab pertanyaannya._

"_Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku ingin menjadi Shinigami. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu menangis lagi, Rangiku."_

_Rangiku terus memanggil namaku namun aku terus melangkah meninggalkannya._

…

Kemudian memoriku berputar lagi ke masa dimana aku pertama kali bertemu Rangiku.

_Aku sedang mencari kayu bakar saat tiba-tiba kudengar suara-suara orang. Dengan cepat aku bersembunyi di semak-semak dan mengintip apa yang terjadi._

_Di depanku, tampak beberapa Shinigami berlutut di depan Aizen._

_Para shinigami yang berlutut itu mempersembahkan sebentuk bola kecil yang berkilauan kepada Aizen._

_Kemudian mataku beralih ke arah yang agak jauh di belakang mereka, dan aku terpana._

_Sesosok anak perempuan sebayaku tampak tergeletak, sekarat di pinggir jalan. Pakaiannya compang-camping tak karuan._

_Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa orang-orang tadilah yang telah melakukannya pada anak perempuan itu. Benda berbentuk bola kecil tadi adalah bola energi milik anak perempuan itu._

_Kejam sekali mereka. Dan saat itu juga aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan membunuh orang-orang yang telah mengambil bola energi milik anak perempuan itu, terutama Aizen yang merupakan pemimpin mereka._

…

Rangiku, sejak hari itulah aku memutuskan untuk menjadi shinigami sehingga aku akan bisa membunuh Aizen yang telah mencuri bola energimu. Dengan begitu kau tak perlu menangis lagi.

Aku menyembunyikan semua emosiku dalam sebuah senyuman. Dan aku menipu semua orang dengan senyuman itu. Semua itu kulakukan agar aku bisa mencapai tujuanku. Mengembalikan apa yang telah Aizen curi darimu, Rangiku.

Memang tidak mudah mencapai tujuan itu. Juga butuh waktu yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Bahkan aku harus menerima saat kau—bersama mereka—menatapku dengan keras karena telah mengkhianati Gotei 13.

Aku terus menahan diriku dan berpura-pura menjadi pengikut Aizen yang setia. Meninggalkanmu di belakang dengan kepercayaan bahwa aku telah menjadi musuh kalian.

Semua akan kulakukan demi mencapai tujuan ini. Satu tujuan yang cukup aku saja yang tahu, karena bahkan meski aku mempercayaimu, aku tak pernah dan tak akan bisa mengatakannya padamu.

Ya, Rangiku. Semuanya hanya demi satu hal ini. Tujuan ini untukmu. Aku akan mengembalikan milikmu. Sesuatu yang telah Aizen curi darimu.

Hingga akhirnya sampailah aku pada hari ini.

Saat kupikir aku telah berhasil merebutnya dari Aizen. Saat aku berpikir semua telah berakhir dan aku bisa mengembalikannya padamu, ternyata semua hanya pikiranku saja.

Karena nyatanya aku gagal.

Dan kesadaranku semakin hilang bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang terbanting ke atas puing-puing reruntuhan gedung.

Aku sudah hampir menutup mata saat kudengar dirimu tiba-tiba melayang ke arahku sambil meneriakkan namaku.

Rangiku…

Tangismu pecah seiring dengan tanganmu yang merengkuh tubuhku. Wajah cantikmu dipenuhi air mata.

Kau menjeritkan namaku di antara isak tangismu.

Rangiku, kau tahu itu terdengar bagai alunan lagu sedih penutup cerita yang sedih. Padahal aku tak suka _sad ending_.

Tetapi aku memang menyedihkan.

Aku telah gagal untuk mengembalikan apa yang telah Aizen curi darimu, Rangiku.

Maafkan aku. Pada akhirnya semua hanya sia-sia. Aku memang tak berguna.

Tapi setidaknya, aku bahagia, karena aku masih berksempatan untuk mengucapkan ini.

_Gomen na, Rangiku. Sayonara…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans, and from the same mouth you started devouring humans, you cried out to me 'I love you,' would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Fict ini murni seperti ungkapan perasaanku saja. Kubuat karena aku benar-benar menangis, tersentuh saat melihat kematian Gin di Anime Bleach Chapter 308. Itu pertama kalinya aku menangis saat melihat Anime.**

** Aku benar-benar sedih mengetahui bahwa semua yang dilakukan Gin ternyata untuk Rangiku. Dan bagaimana dia melindungi Rangiku. Dan bagaimana, pada akhirnya, dia mati tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun pada Rangiku… Itu sangat menyesakkan.**

** Feel free to read and review, if you want.**


End file.
